


Shirogane Naoto looked at Death.

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Kannao shorts [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: And it's not permanent, F/M, HA HA HA I'M HYSTERICAL, It's not sad major character death, Should I label this major character death???, YOU GET IT CAUSE DEATH IS A MAJOR CHARACTER, w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: Shirogane Naoto looked at Death.Death looked at Shirogane Naoto."You're early," Death finally said.





	Shirogane Naoto looked at Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from the prompt, "your character looks at Death. Death looks at your character. 'You're early,' Death finally says."

Shirogane Naoto looked at Death.

Death looked at Shirogane Naoto.

“You're early,” Death finally said.

Naoto sighed.

“Indeed.”

“Shall we walk, Miss Shirogane?”

“A good walk sounds lovely.”

“So, Shirogane Naoto, the Detective Prince, a spry young prodigy of just 21… Why are you here?”

The master detective heaved another sigh. She looked down at herself. Her frame was still as small, slim, and willowy as ever it had been. She could feel her hair tickling her ears, and her cap snugly fitted onto her head. She wore her customary blue trenchcoat and navy plaid slacks, and her feet stood atop platform soles. She suddenly became conscious of the smooth metal pendant that pressed against her sternum. Her hand moved to ghost over the raised bump it formed beneath her jacket. _Kanji_ …

"Ah… So it is, then. The young man by the name of Tatsumi Kanji has managed to capture your heart since last I passed through your life.”

"…yes. I… I love Tatsumi Kanji. I love him dearly, and him, me. Before I fell into his arms, I would frankly not have thought it much of a tragedy if I were to come to you prematurely. But now…”

“Yes, yes indeed… The man is likely to not take it too well when he hears of your passing. Which,” Death added, in response to Naoto’s sudden strike of deep heartache, “I might add, is not yet absolute.”

“This is true?”

“I cannot make promises that you will live a full life if I let you free. That is up to you. However, as your body lies in the plane of reality, the light quickly fading from your eyes, he runs to you. He will...” Death smiled. “He may steal you away from me yet.”

Naoto stopped. Death stopped in kind, and the two turned to face one another.

“I have a final question. One that I was unable to ask the last time we spoke.”

"Yes?”

"Why must my parents have died that day? Were you expecting them?”

A smile flitted across Death's face once more.

“Yes, my young Shirogane. I had been expecting your parents for quite some time when finally they crossed my path. I saw a brilliant light of potential in you, however. I was not ready then, and am still not ready today, to snuff that light out. Now go, Shirogane-san. Go to him. He is waiting for you.”

Naoto gave Death a respectful salute.

“To a long life, and that we may not meet for many years to come.”

Death bowed.

“Cheers, Shirogane. Farewell.”

Naoto waved into the rapidly thickening fog of the unconscious. Slowly, she felt herself falling to the ground, stiffening into a fixed position.

She felt the hard, rough, wet asphalt beneath her head. She felt her skull throbbing horribly. She felt the cold, comfortingly familiar bullet pendant pressing into her sternum. She heard an echoed bellow of something like her name, and saw a figure swing into her field of vision. _Kanji_. She tried to say it, but her jaw and lips felt numb. _I knew you would come. You always do._

She felt herself being lifted into strong, gentle, utterly familiar arms. She felt safe. She knew he would never allow anything to happen to her. And she, him. Sometimes they got in each others' way. She had probably gone out on a case alone, to protect him. Like a fool, really. She should’ve brought her burly partner along. He would protect her. He always did. And she would protect him. She always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to javert_is_my_poor_repressed_son for pointing out that Death is not, in fact, flirting with Naoto. X'D


End file.
